Su mayor fan
by Themis Firenze
Summary: Este es un regalito para todas las que, más que a Damon Salvatore, amamos al infartante Ian Somerhalder. Encontré este fic en Inglés, muy bueno, y no puedo no traducirlo y compartirlo con ustedes. Sólo cambien el nombre de la protagonista por el suyo y ya! Disfruten a Ian.


**Capítulo uno. Ian Somerhalder (Fanfic erótico)**

**Su más grande admiradora.**

No podía creer que fuese hoy. Lo conocería en persona. Había sido fan de Ian Somerhalder por un largo tiempo. Es tan increíblemente hermoso que no podía esperar para mirar directamente a sus ojos azules. Él estaría en una convención de Vampire Diaries y yo aprovecharía para conseguir una foto personal y un autógrafo.

Me miré al espejo y decidí usar mi cabello suelto. Estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con un escote bajo, y una falda lápiz negra. Rápidamente me puse mis tacones de diseñador, agarré mi bolso y salí por la puerta.

Conducía hacia el hotel, tratando de sortear el tráfico de Dallas, cuando oí sonar mi celular y pude ver que era mi hermana.

-Hola sis, ¿cómo va?-pregunté, sabiendo muy bien que iba a burlarse de mí nuevamente por ir a la convención.

-Supongo que ya vas en camino al hotel, no?-Preguntó. Casi pude ver su sonrisa burlona del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sip. Ya te dije que quiero conseguir mi foto y mi autógrafo y entonces regresaré a casa. No pienso quedarme a la ronda de preguntas ni a mezclarme con las demás fans-dije, explicándome.

Ella suspiró al teléfono-Ya no eres una adolescente Karin, tienes más de veinte años y estás actuando como una loca admiradora-

Puse mis ojos en blanco-Ya sé que no soy una chiquilla, pero ¿qué tiene de malo admirar a alguien y querer conocerlo en persona?-

-Ok, no te voy a pinchar tu burbuja de fan-

-Ya, mañana te llamo y te cuento cómo me fue-

-Ok, diviértete y ten cuidado-dijo, y cortó.

No sé por qué ella tenía que molestarme siempre por mi admiración por Ian. Si sólo hubiese podido entenderme, no tendría que haber venido sola a la convención y podría haberla traído para darme un poco de apoyo moral.

_0o0_

Estoy dentro del hotel, donde hay un enorme poster de Ian Somerhalder en la entrada del lobby. Sigo a un grupo de chicas que llevan poleras de Vampire Diaries. Claramente están ahí para ver a Ian Somerhalder. Hoy domingo, Ian y Paul serán los únicos miembros del elenco que estarán en el panel.

Sigo al grupo de chicas hasta una gran sala, donde el panel está empezando. Está lleno, hay muchas chicas que gritan y ríen por cualquier cosa que Ian y Paul digan. Miro alrededor a ver si hay alguna otra chica de mi edad. Todas allí son tan jóvenes y van vestidas tan relajadamente. Todo el mundo usa jeans y alguna variedad de poleras de Vampire Diaries. Yo pensaba pasar por la oficina después de esto, así que me puse mi ropa usual de trabajo.

La chica que entró detrás de mí cerró la puerta muy ruidosamente, por lo que todos se volvieron a mirar hacia donde estaba. Yo abrí mis ojos en repuesta. Podía sentir cómo me estaba sonrojando. Eché una mirada al panel y vi que Ian y Paul aún estaban mirando en mi dirección. Paul luego miró a lo lejos y respondió a la pregunta de alguna fan. Pero Ian miraba directo hacia mí, podía sentir sus pupilas penetrándome. Me senté despacio y me mordí el labio. Él me miraba especulativamente haciendo que quisiera evitar su mirada. Me giré un poco y cubrí mi rostro con mi cabello. Me sentía acalorada y temblorosa, así que rápidamente me fui a una silla bien, bien atrás.

Me senté y miré hacia el panel y para mi sorpresa Ian aún estaba mirándome.

Entonces una fan hizo una pregunta a Ian y Paul tuvo que darle un codazo para que él se volviese hacia la chica. Me sentí aliviada de que dejase de mirarme. Traté de relajarme y disfrutar de las preguntas de las fans y de las respuestas de Ian y Paul. Cada cierto tiempo Ian miraba en dirección a mí, como si quisiese distinguir mi cara entre la gente. Mientras Paul contestaba una pregunta, Ian me miró fijamente y puedo jurar que me sonrió especialmente.

La ronda de preguntas terminó rápido y nos llevaron a todos a otra gran habitación para tomar fotos y pedir autógrafos, así que me formé en la larga fila.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa muy larga, con un par de guardias detrás. Detrás de Ian había una mujer de edad, que supuse sería su asistente. Y detrás de Paul, un hombre con traje. Yo estaba casi al final de la fila. La fila avanzaba lentamente y me sentía muy nerviosa. Mi corazón latía cada vez más frenético. Sentía como un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Pasó el tiempo y ahora ya podía ver a Ian Somerhalder, estaba siendo gracioso con todas su fans. Me vio en la línea y me sonrió ampliamente. Me puse roja y me volví a morder el labio tratando de mantener la compostura…¿Es idea mía o me mira más a cada centímetro que me acerco?, no podría asegurarlo, por cómo se comporta con todas, es encantador y un poco coqueto. Se ve que quiere que sus fans se sientan especiales con él. No es raro que me sienta especial, como él quiere.

Soy la próxima y mis rodillas empiezan a tiritar y el estómago se me llena de mariposas. El corazón se me quiere salir del pecho. Voy hacia él y se ve mucho más hermoso en persona que en televisión. Es absolutamente perfecto en todo sentido. Me toma la mano y me la besa mientras me mira a los ojos.

Retiro mi mano lentamente, trago y digo:-Puedes poner "para Karin" por favor-mientras me pongo roja de nuevo.

-Karin, qué lindo nombre-dice suavemente y firma su foto.

Qué mierda estoy haciendo!, por fin conozco al hombre de mis sueños y estoy parada sin decir una palabra.

-Soy tu más grande fan-murmuro, aún más roja.

-Y la más adorable…¿eres de aquí o de fuera de la cuidad?-pregunta alzando una ceja.

Noto que además de firmar mi foto, la ha dedicado, ya que todavía no me la devuelve.

-Sí, soy de Dallas. ¿Van a estar algún tiempo acá?-pregunto, sintiendo como mis mejillas bajan al rosa.

Él tiene un rastro de sonrisa en los labios- Voy a estar acá un par de días más, disfrutando el paisaje-dice.

-Qué bien. Hay mucho que ver. ¿Puedo tomarte una foto?-pregunto, mostrando mi teléfono.

Se levanta-Mejor ponte a mi lado y tomémosla juntos-dice, sonriendo. Estuve a punto de desmayarme mientras él mostraba su más bella sonrisa.

Rodeé la mesa y él le dio el OK al guardia para que me dejase pasar. Me abrazó y sentí como me enrojecía otra vez. Se apretó contra mí y eso hizo que se relajara todo mi cuerpo. Sentí una descarga de energía que venía desde él.

Agarró mi celular y encajó mi cadera en su cuerpo, presionó su mano contra mi otra cadera. Tomó la foto e insistió en tomar otra más, esta vez me sorprendió besándome la mejilla suavemente mientras yo intentaba tomar aire.

Tomé mi celular y él me dio la mano. Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo. En ése momento, todo alrededor desapareció.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Ian-dije sonriendo.

Tomó mi foto autografiada y me la tendió diciendo-El placer fue todo mío, créeme-Finalmente soltó mi mano y yo me volví y caminé alrededor de la mesa. Miré atrás y vi que Ian le estaba susurrando algo a la mujer que había creído era su asistente y ella entonces miraba hacia mí. Dejé de mirar y empecé a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta del salón.

Estaba casi llegando a la puerta cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Me volví y vi a la asistente de Ian. Vestía una blusa rosa y un traje gris, era rubia y llevaba el cabello en una coleta.

-¿Karin?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí-murmuré.

-Ian me pidió que te preguntara si quieres almorzar con él. Está alojando en un piso superior y le encantaría que subieras y almorzaras con él. Estará en el hotel hasta mañana-explicó.

Me puse roja de nuevo. No sabía qué hacer. No podía creer que él quisiera almorzar conmigo.

-¿Él te pidió que me preguntaras?, ¿está segura?-pregunté.

Sonrió-Sí, estoy segura. Además me pidió que te persuadiera para que aceptes. Espero que lo hagas, no me gustaría decepcionar al Sr. Somerhalder-agregó.

-Ok, no quiesiera meterte en problemas-dije.

-Te llevaré a su habitación y él se reunirá contigo pronto. Esta convención no durará mucho más-dijo y me condujo a los ascensores.


End file.
